Mobile or portable computers are used to perform a wide variety of tasks. For example, they may be used in connection with the sale, delivery, tracking, distribution, stock control or invoicing of a multitude of various products. Recently, small, portable computers, often called Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), have become popular. Typically, PDAs have a very lightweight, hand-held form factor and are capable of running applications similar to those commonly used on the more traditional desktop and laptop systems.
PDA-type devices, however, are generally unfit for use in industrial environments. They are not suited, for example, for product-related applications such as the sales, delivery, tracking, distribution, stock control and invoicing applications listed above. Current PDAs lack the durability, memory capacity, communication capabilities, power, modularity and diversity required for such applications and environments.
Consequently, there exists a need for an improved hand-held, portable computing, data collection and communication device suitable for a variety of work environments and product-related handling. More particularly, there exists a need for improved features related to wireless communication capabilities, battery packs, computer program and data storage systems and space saving features. These needs are addressed and fulfilled by the present invention as disclosed in the detailed description provided below. Further, it will be appreciated that many of the improved features described below have utility beyond the lightweight, handheld, portable device for which they were originally developed.